


The Tired Aimer

by iamauser



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Changjin are cute, Dark, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Minho has super powers, Minho needs to be protected, Minho reverting time, Multi, Other, Psychic Abilities, Sad, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamauser/pseuds/iamauser
Summary: Minho was an experienced time traveler, a true definition of super human. He could travel through time, repeat events, hear peoples thoughts and so much more. He was so capable, right? He could do anything but...His abilities could never gain what he wished for. He wondered if he could ever gain what he truly wanted.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 6





	The Tired Aimer

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second fanfiction. It's not gonna be very long. I can't promise regular updates but I'll try. Hope you enjoy!Make sure you read the tags before moving on to read this. This could be triggering to some people. It was a little bit based of experiences but mixed with fiction as well. I don't recommend this to people who may not be comfortable with the tags. Proceed at your own risk.

Noisy, everything was noisy. It was one of these times when the young male would hear all peoples thoughts, clashing onto each other, making his mind go insane. "Shut up..."Minho muttered to himself as he was was on his chair, drinking a bottle of vodka, praying he'd get wasted. Bars were quite loud, the music, the people and the sound of glasses clicking together. However, nothing was as loud as peoples thought. At least tomorrow would be a _special_ day, he as may endure this day as usual.

'This chick has such big boobs.'

'Hayoungie is mine,should be only mine..no one shouldn't talk to her but me. I want to lock her up.'

'Mike is so lame,thinking his jokes are funny or something.Tch.'

'Chuu acting all cute again, what a slut. Ugh I hate her!'

'I sometimes wish Jungsoo didn't exist. I wish he fucking dies.'

'fucking fags everywhere.'

Maybe some of thse thoughts weren't as bad but imagine having to hear them randomly at random timings. Yes, Minho could do that and he definitely never asked for it. Minho could do many things. This was the 21st time he decided to revert the time, but no, he couldn't get rid of this thing...It was impossible. He was able to control it a bit as it now turned out to become random. But completely? Never.

As he noticed the alcohol doing absolutely nothing, he sighed to himself, getting up his seat while making sure he paid for everything he had then exiting the bar.Thankfully outside was a bit more quiet. It was raining so that was a bonus. The less people the better. His eyes slowly traveled to the sky, as he felt the rain on his skin. a small yet bitter smile was plastered on his face as he continued staring at the sky as tears were filled into his eyes. He had the urge to cry but he never understood why. He sighed,trying to contain his own tears before hearing another person's thoughts. The peace wasn't going to last for long anyway.

'Where is it...Where is it... I have to find it...I should find it...'

And that's when he heard another persons cry, at least that _one_ had the confidence to cry in public, the brunette could never. Feeling a bit bad as he felt the genuine worry in the males tone, he started walking towards the direction of the thought, finding a male in tears who was apparently looking for an item or maybe their pet. He wasn't sure.

'That's the bracelet me and Changbin shared for our one month anniversary...How could I lose it. I'm so stupid!!' 

Minho sighed as he looked at the male with slight hint of confusion. "Dude, you okay?" He noticed the males eyes widening in response. "H-Have you seen a black and white bracelet with a wooden heart attached to it?!" He noticed the hope in his eyes, feeling so bad about crushing it but..He had to be honest."I'm sorry sir, but no." And the hope faded away as the males eyes was filled with tears once again.

"Oi oi calm down now, I'll help you find it okay?" Minho gave a comforting smile, hoping the male would feel a little better.

"Really?!But I don't want to waste your time."

'Willl he really help?Now I feel bad. I'm the one who lost it. I can't accept it- But I need to find it, maybe I'll take the offer?'

Noticing how conflicted the male was, he sighed. "I'm good, I am actually bored anyway so... Do you remember the last time you had it?"

"It was 5 hours ago when I went on a date with Bin- I mean my..uh...boy- girlfriend." He mumbled the last part, looking a bit worried. He slowly gave a small tap onto the males shoulder, smiling reassuringly. "Don't worry, I don't judge you. Now was it around here?"

"Thank you! And yes!!!!! It was."He smiled back before sulking once again. "Can't find it.." He noticed the male mumbling as he looked down. However Minho was there to rescue so he smiled softly as he closed his eyes, picturing the bracelet before letting his 6th sense taking over, immediately sensing it. However to not make it obvious he decided to suggest something. "Maybe we can split? I'll look that way and you can look around the other way. How about that?"

"Sure!"

And that's when they started searching once again, not taking long for Minho to find the bracelet by 'accident'. "Ouch- I felt something weird." He muttered but loud enough for other male to hear before taking the bracelet with a smile. "This is a bracelet, is it this one?" He raised the white and black bracelet which had a heart attached to it as he saw the males eyes lit up in anticipation. "This- You are an angel!Thank you!" The male got up walking to the other as Minho handed it in before they both heard a loud noise, yelling. "Hyunjinnieee!!I finally found you..You scared me!"

"Binnie!I'm sorry I was uh..I lost it and...I had to find it." He mumbled,looking down as he held into the bracelet. Minho suddenly couldn't read his mind anymore which was for the best."Anyways I'll leave for now.Nice meeting you!" Waving his hand,he started walking back towards where he was heading. "Thank you- Also I'm Hwang Hyunjin and this is...That person!" He watched Hyunjin pointing at his probable boyfriend,earning a chuckle. "Right, nice to meet you again, see you." He gave one last wave to the two as he continued walking. The couple looked cute and their relationship was genuine, he could feel it and he believed in his 6th sense. Sometimes maybe he wished he had something like that but after reverting time 9 times, he still couldn't and he was 21 once again so maybe he decided to give up. Not that it changed the fact he was lonely. Too lonely.

***

Hours past as he went to the destination he was asked to go to, also known as his parents house who wanted to see him for some reason. The brunette turned the door knob just to witness a familiar scene. It has been the 7th time he went back to an older timeline, hoping his parents would get along but it never happened. Whatever timeline he tried, nothing changed. His parents were never meant to be, yet they did not divorce both for their own benefit.

As Minho's mother threw a vase into the groud, a bit too aggressively his eyes went to Minho, her expression changing to a bright smile, running to Minho as she hugged him tightly, Minho barely wrapping his arms around his mother in response before noticing his father,sighing in relief. "Thank god you're here Minho, your mom was being crazy again.."

"Minho!Your father made mommy mad again..You know your dad went gambling again, right? He is wasting his life."

"That's because I'd do anything but stay in the same house with you Minyoung, you can't even shut up for 5 fucking minutes."

"What did you say?!Minho see, your dad is blaming me, I didn't even do anything!"

And that's when Minho got angry once again, pushing her mother away gently before walking to the door. "I recommend you guys to divorce, I know what you guys are after but it's better for you both.." And that's when Minho walked out of his house before looking at the time. "11:00 pm...It's going to be soon." He didn't want to be with his parents before the special day he anticipated. There was only an hour left anyway.

To make himself feel a bit better, he decided to go to the convenient store to buy his favorite convenient store food, milk steam buns. As he walked into the store he saw a clumsy looking male who was trying to store everything in the right places.A typical convenient store worker. He looked around just to notice the milk steam buns were gone, causing him to sigh. "Is everything okay sir?" Minho looked at the direction of the sound. 'Ah the worker...I see some actually do pay attention.'

"Ah yeah..was just looking for something, don't worry. Bad luck I guess."

"Oh?What is it?"

"Milk buns.."

And that's when he saw the male smiling nervously. " Ahh they just finished an hour ago!We will have them tomorrow though!" the worked grinned, how the hell could someone have this much energy at such a timing?Minho found it odd. "Oh..Don't worry. It's okay." He gave a reassuring smile while his mind repeating the word tomorrow 'tomorrow..' the thought of it made him smile, for once Minho's smile was genuine as he went deep into thoughts, then suddenly snapping out as he noticed the male staring at him curiously. "Ah sorry, right."His eyes went to the ramen shelf immediately taking a jjang, along with a yogurt drink. "I'll take those for now." He watched the worker nodding at his words then both walking to the counter. 'At least it is my favorite Jjang brand.' He thought to himself as he watched the worker heating up his ramen, the handing it in."There you go!Enjoy!Anything else sir?"

"No that's all."

"Thanks for your purchase!I'll try remembering about the steam buns in case you come back tomorrow!" He watched the male grinning brightly, nodding in response as he then proceeded to walk out with the noodles to a location he was anticipating, which was on top of a cliff he anticipated.The easiest way to access it was the stairs.However knowing his food would get cold, Minho decided to sit on the stair as he did not notice anyone's presence.Making the place feeling safe.

Taking a deep breath, he shivered as he felt the wind hitting while starting to eat his instant jjang as he looked at the sky, a small smile appearing on his face as his eyes got teary once again, everything buried inside him after all these years starting to pour away. Realizing how much efforts he decided to put just for nothing to change. His surroundings never changed, his parents never changed, the friends he made were mostly full of negative thoughts towards the brunette such as jealousy and manipulation and the rest mostly liked him because of his looks...Of course there were a few friends he considered OK. After 7 times of rewinding time..Still the same and he couldn't even make anything better for himself and his surroundings. What a disappointment.

He started realizing how much time he has wasted and how empty he ended up becoming. It was almost as if he didn't have emotions but the negativity was still... there. And he _hated_ it. Just like how he hated himself.

And that's when he _broke_ down despite being _broken_ to begin with.

He cried, he cried all his heart out. Knowing no one was there was maybe reassuring. So he continued crying and crying..

Hoping that crying out everything would help.

Hope that crying would make him feel a little better.

Only to realize it was _late_. Too late...Things would never go back normal in his eyes.The results will always remain the same.He lost the game of life, and it was time to _face_ it.

As he got drowned into his thoughts, he noticed the jjang finishing, sighing softly as he walked up the stairs to access the view. The view he anticipated so much.

As he arrived his eyes went up to sky, observing the city. It was quiet and the sky was full of stars. 'Beautiful...' is what went through his mind as he continued staring, wishing this world was the same. It wasn't, he was confident in his own thoughts. Something he was at least confident in. As he continued staring, he started getting drowned into his own thoughts before he heard his phone ringing, deciding to take his phone,ignoring all the messages he received from others as another smile was planted on his face. It was his birthday and also it was the day he anticipated. So he wanted to gift himself with something this time. His parents probably called him over for his birthday to begin with but he wanted this moment to himself.The moment he longed for.

He looked at the sky once more, smiling genuinely once again before closing his eyes. It was time.

_'For my sweet relief, I say my farewell...I'm sorry grandma.Happy birthday to me, Minho.I'm sure you'll love my present,'_

And that's when he loosened his body, ready to dive down.To what was called _death_ and that is what he did. He walked a bit closer to the cliff as he then threw himself down..To what he had dreamt of. Maybe he'd be able to see his grandma.

Or that's what he thought...

Why wasn't he falling down?

Why was he still on the edge of the cliff?

**"What the hell do you think you're doing dude?!"**

And that's when he realized. He was stopped. All his plans were crashed into pieces. He turned around,looking at who had held him tightly from behind, with the coldest expression possible as he wiggled a little trying to fall but the other only gripped him tighter. Crashing his plans. The plan he had, how could the person take them away? He was _mad_.Very mad. He wanted to snap but as he turned around he looked at how worried the male looked like. He couldn't...So Minho looked away, staying silent.

"Let's talk okay?...My house is close. I can bring milk buns!Or you can come in but that probably sounds creepy. But but!! Please let's talk, okay?"

All Minho could do was sigh and nod, before realizing the male was the person he saw in the convenient store earlier. Not that it mattered.

***

And now Minho was in the unknown males house. It was kind of awkward but he didn't sense anything bad..at all. He was seated on the couch, staring at the ground as the other was in his kitchen, steaming the milk buns. They smelt nice.

A few minutes later he was back with the buns, giving the brightest smile, making Minho wonder how can a person smile this brightly as the male handed Minho a steamed bun. "Eat eat, it's the best while it's hot!" He grinned,sitting down besides the brunette. Minho observed the male, he was a bit shorter than him and probably a little younger and his hair was blonde. The most noticeable feature he saw was the squirrel like face. "Anyways I'm Han Jisung but just call me Jisung, and you are?"

"Lee Minho....."

"Oh my, like the actor?! Cool."

Minho nodded in response as he saw how the male tried to lighten the atmosphere.Kind of appreciating it. "Now Minhossi..?"

"Just Minho."

"Minho! Do you need to talk?"

"I don't know what to talk about."

"What was wrong..?"

And that's when Minho gave the silent treatment as he started at his bun before hearing a voice.Jisung's voice. 'I hope I am not making Minho uncomfortable..Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it to a stranger like me. Am I putting pressure on him?As long as he feels a little better.'

"You are not making me uncomfortable!!!I'm not pressured..I just need time..."The brunette yelled as he noticed Jisung's eyes widening. 'That was probably Jisung's thought..Fuck.' That's all Minho had to say. He messed up real time.

"How- "

"I'll leave..Sorry, I'm-" Minho got up just to get dragged back onto the couch by the blonde.

"No no no, stay!So do you want to talk then?"

"I- "And that's when Minho felt himself crying again, his eyes getting teary. Maybe he still did have some emotions left. He watched the blonde hesitantly opening his arms and without thinking, Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung tightly as he started crying while Jisung's hand went through the brunette's hair as Minho heard the most comforting thoughts ever.

'Let me help you Minho...I feel like you need it.'

And it was the first time Minho felt like he was comforted by hearing another persons thoughts since he lost his grandma. Maybe he could reconsider his decisions a little and just cry and cry as he mumbled a "thank you." before he hugged the other tighter, realizing how much he longed for _comfort_. He missed this feeling so so so much.

"There there." He heard the blonde as he felt his back getting caressed as he slowly closed his eyes.

...

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the amount of angst and possible confusion as well. If you have any questions please feel free to ask! I hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
